


The Midnight Rendezvous

by FangsofLightening



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Didn't go the way Richard planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A short idea that wouldn't go away.

Barona Castle was different at night. None of the people normally seen around were up. Considering that it was nearly midnight, that wasn't surprising. Asbel sighed as he turned the corner. If Richard wanted to see him, he could've done it during the day. Being friends, there wasn't really a need for all this. Especially since Asbel figured it was probably for the best if he avoided the guards. Running into any of them would bring up questions he didn't yet have the answer to. Luckily, he knew his way around the castle and Richard's room soon came into view. Asbel paused in front of the door and knocked before opening it and walking in.

"Okay, Richard. What did you..."

Asbel looked at the room in confusion. Candles dimly lit the room, flames flickering in the slight summer breeze. The window was open to allow the air into the room, curtains drawn to the side just as the ones on the bed were. That's also where he found Richard. He had a cape draped over his shoulders- Asbel could clearly see that. Why he insisted on wearing one, Asbel would never understand. The king turned from the window with a smile.

"You've come, Asbel."

"Of course I did. You said it was urgent."

Richard walked forward, and Asbel looked him over. The king was clothed in a nightgown barely reaching his knees, with the top left undone to show his chest.

"I'm afraid this couldn't wait any longer." Richard bit his lip slightly, glancing away before directing his determined gaze back to Asbel. "We've been together a long time. It's time we stopped ignoring our feelings, Asbel."

"Our feelings?" Asbel swallowed a sudden nervous lump in his throat. They were best friends, but something in Richard's eyes said that wasn't what he was talking about.

"Yes. Our feelings." Both the king's hands slammed against the door on either side of Asbel. The boldness of the movement impressed Asbel, even if he still had no idea what Richard was talking about. "There's something powerful between us, and we would be fools to fight it any longer."

What was Richard talking about? Asbel's mind was racing in an attempt to figure out just what had come over Richard. Of course there was something strong between them. Richard was his best friend.

"Okay, Richard. What exactly are-"

Both mismatched eyes widened. Richard had closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Asbel's. A flush had spread across his cheeks, darkening as he pressed his body against Asbel. The pressure jolted Asbel from his shock, and he did the first thing that came to mind.

The door behind him swung open and Asbel pulled back before running down the hall. A flush had risen to cover his cheeks and he was unsure how to deal with this. Without pause, he shouted over his shoulder.

"Sorry Richard. But I should get some sleep now."

Luckily, Richard caught himself before he fell onto the floor and embarrassed himself any farther. Staring after Asbel, he could feel his heart sink. That hadn't gone at all like he'd been hoping.

"I'm sorry Asbel," Richard mumbled.


End file.
